Fighting With Desire
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Rouge is hiding from Knuckles, wanting him, but unable to say so. Another guy jumps out of the shadows on Angel Island and Knux and him fight. As her arousal is heightened by the fight, Rouge has to decide whether or not to keep fighting her desire...


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Knuckles, Rouge, or Fang. I know, it shocked me too.

Okay, this is my first hentai... (shrugs) Read it anyway! I think it's good... lol

**

* * *

**

_Fighting With Desire_

Knuckles rested his head in his hands and stared up at the night sky. He watched a shooting star fly past, but didn't make a wish. The only thing that he truly wanted was as out of reach as that star, even if he was on a floating island. He huffed out a breath and stood, annoyed with his thoughts. _Damn it, I don't even like her…_

Rouge watched the Echidna pace. She'd also seen the shooting star, but had made a wish. She doubted it's coming true, but she wanted it to so badly…It made her heart ache, not to mention her body. _Damn it, he just thinks I want the Master Emerald…_

Knuckles stopped pacing suddenly, as he felt someone watching him. He looked around warily, clenching his fists.

Seeing an opportunity, Rouge started to step out from her hiding place, but froze when someone else came out of theirs.

Knuckles pounded his fists together. "What the hell do you want, Fang?"

The weasel sneered at him. "Well, it ain't you're body, that's for sure." Fang drew a pistol and aimed it at Knuckles' heart. "Gimme the Master Emerald, and you live. Got it?"

Knux eyed it, slightly amused. "How many times are you going to come up here and threaten to kill me just to get thrown offa my island? Are you stupid? Slow maybe? Which is it?"

Enraged, Fan fired the gun, but Knuckles dodged it easily, used to the purple weasel's antics. He struck Fang in the side with a quick right jab, then swung his left fist around to clock him in the chin. Fang flew back and fired another shot, again missing completely.

Rouge watched the two fight, silently cheering Knuckles on, turned on by the display of strength and agility. _I wonder what those hands can do to a woman…What would they do to me?_ She had to bite back a startled scream when a bullet was embedded into a tree on her right, just passing her shoulder.

Knuckles saw her, but gave no hint that he knew she was there. _She may just be here for the Master Emerald,_ he thought. His eyes filled with jealousy as another thought came to him. _Maybe she's here because of Fang! Are they lovers?_ It created an angry build up of pressure inside his chest, making his attacks more brutal, more accurate.

Rouge's breath quickened as she watched. _Is he going to kill Fang?_ she wondered. Her heart skipped a beat when Knuckles' fist plowed into Fang's face, knocking the weasel back.

He landed hard, but was still able to stand. "You may've won this time 'round, but you can bet your ass that I'll kick it next time. I want that jewel!" he shouted, turning to run off.

Once he was out of sight, Knuckles clenched his fists again and glared at the spot where Rouge had been. _She must've left with him,_ he figured, sighing. _Christ, I can't believe I'm jealous of Fang the Sniper, of all Mobians… _He turned around and the blood rushed to his cheeks. He was grateful that it was dark, so the bat couldn't see him blush. "What are you still doing here?"

"You knew I was here?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, ever since you were almost shot I've known." He closed his fists tightly. "Do you have any idea just how bad it would've been for you to have gotten shot up here?" He waited a minute for her to respond, but she only gave him a peculiar look that had his body tensing. "What is it?"

She slid closer to him, mind clouded with desire, so that she couldn't think. "Do you have any idea just how sexy you looked?" She slipped her arms around him, trailing down to grip his waist. "Do you have any idea just what you do to my body?" She nipped his bottom lip, then smoothed her tongue over the sore spot. Her heart was pounding fast and hard now, the blood was roaring in her head. Rouge dragged him against her and pressed her lips against his.

His hands moved to her back and pressed her tightly against him. His heart skipped several beats as he took in her flavor. She was tart, but the taste of honey flowed into him. He battled for control, unsure whether or not to believe her, after all, he'd been tricked by her in the past. But he had to admit, that she'd never kissed him…

Her lips parted, allowing his tongue entrance when he silently requested it. She let out a breathless moan and snaked her hands down to stroke his member. He broke the kiss and stared at her, violet eyes blackened with the dark desires he felt. "How do you get this jumpsuit of yours off?" he asked.

She laughed, feeling reckless. "You could always rip it," she suggested.

"You'd look pretty funny flying off Angel Island without clothes, Rouge." Her name came out on a groan as she squeezed his throbbing cock.

"You just slide it down, Knuckles. All you have to do is peel my clothes off."

He grinned mischievously at her and started undressing her. He pulled the heart top down until her breasts were freed, then took one of her nipples into his mouth. He teased it with teeth and tongue until she was gasping for air, before moving on to the next.

"Knuckles!" she cried, rubbing him harder, urging him to go faster. Going at this torturously slow pace was slowly driving her mad.

He chuckled and tugged one of her gloves off, then repeated the process with her other one. It was very, very hard for him to hold back and go slow with her touching him, but he forced himself. "Why the rush, Rouge?" He knew that she may never come to him again and wanted to make it last.

"I want you," she panted, "inside me. Now." She started working him with both hands until he couldn't' take it. He dragged her to the ground with him, his control snapped. She yanked his gloves off and he pried off his shoes.

Knuckles peeled the rest of Rouge's jumpsuit off after removing her boots. He started nibbling her toes, then worked her way up her leg. He found a weak spot on the back of her knee that had her moaning. He teased her a little longer before trailing up more.

His tongue slicked the inside of her thigh before he moved to her center. His tongue slipped inside and her body jerked. As he wagged his tongue, Rouge thrashed under him, ruled only by instinct now. Her mind was filled with him, and it was his name that she cried when she came.

Swallowing, Knuckles worked his way up to her mouth again where they met in a stormy kiss. He slid inside her and began to move. Her moans soon turned to screams as he thrusted harder, pounding into her until she flew over the next crest. "Knuckles!" she screamed. "Oh, God, Knuckles!"

He pressed his lips against hers, and unable to hold on any longer, he jumped over the final edge with her.

Much Later…

"Knuckles?"

He opened one eye. "Mmm-Hmm?"

She kissed him, softly, deepening it until they both wanted more. "I love you," she whispered.

The hands he'd been trailing over her body stilled, and he met her eyes. "Do you mean that?"

She nodded, eyes wide with shock. She couldn't quite believe she'd just told him that. "Yeah, I love you, Knuckles."

He rolled her on top of him and framed her face with his hands. "I love you too, Batgirl."

She punched his shoulder lightly, playfully. "Knucklehead."

He grinned and they kissed again...

* * *

How was that for a first time hentai writer? Let me know...in a review! (hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge) 


End file.
